Greeting cards are typically displayed on different types of shelves or displays. Traditionally, stores have metal frames or “fixtures” onto which opaque molded plastic sections are mounted. Clear plastic shelves may then be coupled to the display modules to provide the rows upon which the greeting cards are to be placed for display to consumers. Oftentimes, the shelves are not only difficult to mount, but are also difficult to remove. Further, the shelves and the metal frames are expensive to manufacture because of the thickness of the materials used in their manufacture. This is also true for rotating or free standing merchandise displays which are often material intensive to construct and limited in their use due to the fixed nature of their construction.